Living Our Lives Lauren and Puck
by gorebunnie2014
Summary: This is what happens when Lauren and Puck get back together to live their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation:

No one expected graduation to come up so quickly. Not even Lauren and she was working to be the first to graduate high school in her whole family and planning this day since middle school. She looked in the mirror for the last time as a simple high school student. She wasn't even sure if she's graduating with friends. Yeah, they Glee kids will probably let her go hang out with them doing whatever they do. But, she wouldn't feel comfortable seeing she 1 broke up with the only reason they talked to her and 2 she wasn't even in Glee club her final year of school which she regretted almost as much as she regretted breaking up with Puck. He treated her like a princess… a badass one at that. And made her feel so happy. She felt so… at home with him. After they where together all those months he knew almost everything about her. She sighed putting on her lip gloss as her dad came in. "Sweety, it's time to go to the school. You ready?" He stocky father whom had very little hair. "Yeah, dad. I'm ready." She sighed standing up in her cap and gown. Under the gown she wore a dress her mother made her wear. It was a dark purple dress that was sliming in some ways and fit her perfectly.

She walked out into her front yard and got into her dad's car. He insisted on driving her and her mom even if Lauren had her own car. She sat in the back seat looking out the window as the trees went by. She wanted to cry but didn't, she was stronger than that. She wasn't going to let anyone see her weak. The car stopped and Lauren got out and fixed her slightly curled hair and looked up catching eyes with Noah Puckerman who looked shocked. He walked over, his legs seemed to not care what he wanted to do it just happened. "Wow, Lauren… you look… Hot" He said looking her up and down. Lauren scoffed casually and said "You haven't changed have you?" He shrugged and said "So, you love me." That made her heart drop. She did love him. Passionately. More than anything. She rolled her eyes and walked off and Puck said it once before and he'll say it again. "Damn" He felt someone slap him. Lauren's dad and mom followed her after hitting the so called bad ass. Lauren sat nervously with all the graduates. She would be getting her's last seeing her last name started with a Z. What a crappy down fall of being a Zizes. Maybe, if she had Puckerman as a last name? Lauren Puckerman? Yeah… She liked the sound of that. She watched as people went up and got diplomas after Mike Chang gave his valid Victorian speech. Name after name was called and finally hers was called off. She got up calmly and took it from Principle Figgins. Everyone clapped politely and a loud whoo came from some people. Puck and her dad? Her dad she expected but Puck not in a million years. She walked off the stage and went over the him and the Glee kids who where graduating. "What is wrong with you Puckerman?" She asked embarrassed. "Supporting you. Duh" "Whatever" Lauren said sighing. "Can I please talk to you Lauren?" Puck said giving his puppy dog like look to her. "Ugh, fine!" "Alone?" He said pulling her off to a tree and sighed and said "Take me back" "What?" "Take me back, Lauren. I miss you so much and… I want to be with you again" He said lightly kissing her lips. "I… missed you too." She admitted looking at her feet. He smiled and said "So? Join me and the guys for a graduation lunch?" He took her hand in his and she smiled. "Why not. Let me go tell my parents"

She walked off and after a few pictures some including Puck her parents happy they where together again. Surprisingly. Puck took her arm and led her to his truck opening the door for her "My lady" He said jokingly as she got into the vehicle. Puck drove them to Breadsticks and met up with everyone. "Lauren!" Rachel said with a smile. "What is?" "We got back together" Puck shrugged with his smile of being proud of what her accomplished. "Really?" Finn who wasn't to far away "About time" Artie said. "Whatever" He said sliding into a booth with Lauren beside him. He put his hand on her bare knee causing her to feel a bit of surprise and butterflies mix in her stomach. He sat back all bad boy style and said "So, I told you guys I would graduate." "That's actually surprising" Lauren said smiling a him.


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later; Moving In Together:Lauren and Puck agreed to share an apartment together. Finally saving money for a down payment they got to. Lauren's family had bought her a lot of furniture and things for graduation and a new car for her 19th birthday. Her family splurged a bit. Puck had a bit of money from his pool cleaning which was getting more and more wanted in the summer and he sang in a bar in the colder months when pool cleaning was unneeded. Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam where moving things while Lauren Kurt and Rachel where figuring out where it goes. Puck still flaunting his Mohawk -not so over grown at the moment- was sort of sweating in the heat of the apartment and moving things and boy was he sexy. He made her heart pump. "Babe, babe! We're taking a break!" Puck said waving a hand in front of the spaced out Lauren's face. He laughed and got two pops from the fridge that had barely anything in it handing it to her. He sat on the couch and pulled Lauren down next to him putting a sweat arm around her. He may have been sweaty but he still smelled good. Like axe and deodorant. "Like what you see baby?" He asked in her ear teasingly. "Oh, shut up" She said her face out of characterly flushed red. He kissed her cheek and opened his drink taking big gulps of it. He was hot in more ways then his usual sexy self Puck thought to himself. His hotness matched the amount that Lauren was. Not only was she the hottest girl in Lima and the most bad ass she was beautiful. Smart as hell and just insanely perfect even if she was bigger but now that turned him on. He loved some big mamas. He was staring at her like she was at him only a moment ago. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could lay her down make love to her and keep her in his arms all night. If anyone heard him say that ever he'd be considered a wuss. Damn, she was toning his bad assness down. "We gotta go, bro" Sam said as their first guests left the apartment. Puck stood up and said "I'm going to go shower, baby. Be back in a minute." He frenched her quickly and went to go shower. Lauren sighed dreamily and shook her head opening a window to let in some cool air. She went into her… well their bed room and changed into pajama shorts and a tank top and pulled her hair into a bun. She sat in the living room and read a book since they haven't gotten cable or anything to watch tv with or internet wifi. So, all she had was books and conversation with Puck. Lovely. She laid on the couch and read for about fifteen minutes until Puck came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Damn. She thought and he said "Like what you see baby girl?" He smirked his evil smirk and kissed her walking to their room. He pulled on a shirt that was black and had holes in it and gray sweat pants.

He walked out of the room and pushed Lauren's legs off the couch sitting down. Annoyed and playfully she nudged him and put her legs on his lap. He smiled at her and said "Now what, roomie?" "I don't know" "Well, there's you and me and nothing to do… And a bed room so?" "Psh, no. Aren't you tired? Like at all?" "No, I'm never to tired to do that baby!" Puck said kissing her. "Whatever!" She said sitting up and scooting next to him. Puck wrapped an arm around her holding her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

2 and a half years later, Engagement:

To his own surprise Puck had been with Lauren for a long time. He loved her even more that he ever did and he was going to take her out tonight. Not to Breadsticks or anything like that but to a /really/ nice restaurant. He was keeping everything a surprise. He shaved his stubble in the bathroom and Lauren was in the bed room getting dressed in something nice. It was a black dress that looked really nice on her and Puck wore a suite with no tie and his shirt had two buttons at the top undone. He put some after shave on and walked out and said "Damn, Lauren you're so sexy" He kissed her lips softly. He put his arms around her waist. He was so happy he had this one big piece of woman. She was his and soon… hopefully for good. He wanted to see her in a wedding dress… Have his kids… other kids. You know. Everything couples do.

As they left their house the cold wind blew Lauren's hair making her look so perfect. Like one of those super cute plus sized models. He grunted an mmm and opened the truck door for her. They drove off to the nice place and he pulled the chair out for her to sit. She gave him a look that said "What are you doing?" He shrugged and she sat down shaking her head in sheer confusion. She made sure she was treated as an equal. She could take care of herself.

The dinner passed on and it came soon after dessert when Puck got the guts to do what he's been wanting to do all night. He got up and knelt down in front of her. "Lauren, I know we've been through a lot. I know you better than I've ever known any girl. You know me better than I know myself. I can't imagine another person I'd rather be with. Lauren Zizes, will you change your name to Lauren Puckerman and be my wife?" He asked pulling out a diamond ring. Lauren shocked at how sweet he was being said "Y-Yes, I will" She said. He got up smiling and kissed her putting the glittering ring on Lauren's finger.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I COULDN'T THINK UGH!


End file.
